Faded emerald
by UmbraSidus
Summary: What would happen if Harry didn't care what happens around him? pairing will be HarryXDracoXLuna. The genre's will be friendship, humor and romance.
1. prologue

**Fa****ded emerald**

**Prologue**

It was dark outside, the wind was howling and the rain was clattering on the window. It was quiet in the normal house in the normal street. The normal family that lived in the house were asleep in their beds. All except one little boy who wasn't normal, or at least that was what his uncle told him every day since he could remember. No, little 5 year old Harry was not normal, he was a freak and a bad boy. His uncle had to punish him almost every day. Those were the thoughts of little Harry.

Every day he did his chores. If he was lucky he got a little bit of food, the leftovers. But he didn't mind, he couldn't handle much food anyway. If he ate too much he got sick and then his uncle would have to beat him again for being an ungrateful freak.

As little Harry laid in his cupboard, his once bright emerald eyes, who were now almost a dull green, started to wander and so did his thoughts. He couldn't remember his parents, he couldn't remember ever being hugged. All he wanted was someone who would take care of him, to love him but he knew that would never happen, he was a freak and nobody loves a freak so why should he care and with those thoughts he fell asleep, his eyes looking completely dull green and almost lifeless.

_Please review and let me know what you think_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a summer morning, the birds were singing and the sun was shining. Everybody enjoyed the day, all but an eight year old boy. This boy was working in the garden, weeding and planting. The sun was beating down on him but he just didn't care.

After the age of five, Harry had given up on feeling or caring. What was the point if nobody but himself cared. After that faithful day he learned that everything was much easier when you're emotionless, no pain, no guild, no sadness. Life was now perfect in Harry's eyes.

Dudley didn't pick on Harry anymore, there was no fun when your target didn't do anything but watch you with those creepy dull eyes.

_**2 years later**_

A ten year old Harry woke up. He had to make breakfast for his relatives. He opened his cupboard and walked to the kitchen and started baking. Just as he layed the last full plate of scramble eggs on the table, his relative came downstairs. Dudley and Vernon attacked the food like there was no tomorrow, Petunia just siped her tea.

They heard the mailbox, post was there.

'Dudley get the mail' Vernon said. 'get the freak to do it' Dudley whined. 'freak get the mail' Vernon said with a sneer. Harry said nothing and went to the mailbox. While he grabbed the mail, he felt that there was something strange between them, but he didn't think much about it, he didn't care. He gave the mail to Vernon and waited so he could clean the dishes and mayby eat some leftovers.

Vernon looked through the mail. "poor Marge, she is getting sick" he said as he looked at the post card. After reading it he grabbed another letter. When he saw what it was he went from white, to red, to purple. "Petunia look at this" he yelled as he gave the letter to his wife.

Petunia looked down at the letter in her hands. She knew this day would come. She always hated her sister for being magical and not her and she knew that Lily's son would also be magical. But for the last five years she was doubting it, Harry had just stopped with his accidental magic and she almost believed that they had beaten it out of him. But this letter proved something else. She didn't hate Harry, she was just jealous, but he was her only reminder of her sister, and all in all she did love Lily.

Instead of throwing the letter away, Petunia and Vernon went to their bedroom and began discussing what they should do. "just give me the letter and I will tear it apart, that will solve the problem" Vernon said. "it wouldn't work, he would get more letters" Petunia said. "why don't we just sent him to _that_ school, that way he would be gone for almost the year" Petunia said. She knew that the idea of Harry gone was very tempting for Vernon. "ok, fine, but I'm not paying anything" Vernon said after some thinking.

As Vernon went to work, Petunia went to Harry and told him about it. Harry just looked at her with his cold, emotionless eyes and shrugged, he didn't care if he went to a magic school. He didn't believe in magic but if his aunt wanted him to go to a boarding school, he didn't mind.

Petunia looked in the garden for an owl, secretly of course, what would the neighbors think if they saw her. She found it sitting in the tree, she give it Harry's acceptation letter and went back inside. Now all they had to do was waiting for someone to pick up Harry for shopping.

Please comment!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had another story stuck in my head and had to type some part of it first. Also school is very busy, but enough excuses from me, enjoy the chapter, it is longer then my previous chapters.  
I also decided that the pairing will be HarryXDracoXLuna.

§_speak_§ is parseltounge

" talk" is talking

**Chapter 2**

The day of the shopping trip came. It was a lovely summer morning. The Dursleys where just eating breakfast.

*knock, knock knock* they heard. "BOY, see whose at the door and tell them we're not buying anything" Vernon said. Harry just did what his uncle told him and opened the door. What he saw surprised him a bit. It didn't look like you're typical door sales woman, she looked like a stern looking women, with a tight bun and weird clothes.

"sorry we're not buying anything" Harry just said with an expressionless face and flat voice.

He was about to close the door when the weird woman began to speak.

Minerva just stared in shock at the boy who opened the door. She knew that it was Harry Potter, son of James and Lily potter, two of her former students. Harry looked just like his father, but his eyes were puzzling her. She had expected Lily's beautiful green eyes, but instead they looked dull and she got a feeling that he was reading her soul with those eyes. She snapped out of her musing when she heard him talking. A shiver ran down her spine at his voice but controlled herself just as he wanted to close the door and quickly said, "I'm deputy headmistress Minerva, from Hogwarts. I'm here to tell you about the wizarding world and then go shopping with you for you're school suplies'.

Harry looked at her as if she was crazy. 'is she for real, wizarding world?, well she does dress funny'. He just let her in when he remembered his aunt saying something about magic and school.

After a screaming match between the weird lady and his uncle, Harry decided he heard enough nonsense and went to clean up. By the time he was done, the shouting match also ended. When he looked into the living room he saw something he didn't even dare to dream about. Instead of his uncle there was a big pig. He knew it was his uncle because the big pig had a tuft of blonde hair and was turning red as far a pigs could turn red. He felt a feeling in him that he hadn't felt in a long time and a tiny smile appeared on his face. It was pretty funny to see you're fat uncle turn into a pig and turning red. But he quickly put on his poker face and waited 'till the weird lady finally began telling about the wizarding world and then going on a shopping trip.

Minerva was currently in a shouting match with this big, overweight, pathetic excuse for a human being, when she finally lost her temper and turned him into a pig. She just looked down at him and turned away to finally tell Harry about his family and the wizarding world.

_**A long and boring explanation later….**_

She was getting nervous as he was staring at her without H

saying anything. She decided to ask him, "so how do you feel about it?". He just stared and then shrugged, "I don't care, can we go shopping now?". To say she was shocked was an understatement, but she quickly shrugged it off and began explaining to him about a port key they would use to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once in the Leaky Cauldron he felt people staring, and there were also a lot of whispers, but he ignored them. Why should he care that people saw him as their saviour if they didn't even save him from that horrible house and family. After Tom and Minerva had a small talk, Tom walked to a brick and tapped his wand on it, the bricks disappeared and there was an opening. 'this is the secret pass way? Just a brick wall, great the wizarding world is doomed' Harry thought and sighed. He just followed the weird lady to a big building. He read the sign; 'Gringotts' and then read the text he saw;

Enter stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

Talk about scaring poor people, stupid text. He just followed inside and they waited in line. When it was finally their turn, they followed a goblin to a mine cart and he figured it would be a ride he'd never forget.

After grabbing some money from his fault he got back in the mine cart and once again held himself for the hell ride. 'God if I survive this I will find a better way to get my money without the death experience' Harry thought as he was a little green. Once outside he had once again put on his poker face and they went for the first shop, 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. Minerva told him while he was trying on some clothes, she would buy his potion ingredients. He just shrugged with his shoulders, when would she understand that he didn't care what he did as long as it wouldn't take all day. He just went inside and hated the women the second she began to talk baby talk to him and led him to a stool where he should stand on. As she was measuring him, he saw a boy his age next to him who was also being measured.

Harry never looked at the other or same sex, but this boy had something about him that called to him. He just couldn't understand these feelings and where it came from. He had beautiful blonde, almost silvery-white hair and nice pale gray-blue eyes. It reminded Harry very much of the cold winter. Maybe that's why he felt attracted to the boy.

**Draco's pov**

Draco was being measured by the crazy lady when another boy came in. As the boy was being talked to in baby talk, Draco took the opportunity to get a good look and he liked what he saw. The boy had beautiful dark brown hair that looked black. He was a bit skinny but he had muscles as far he could see. At that moment Draco Lucius Malfoy decided that the boy was his.

He decided to talk to the boy. "Hi my name is Draco, you're also going to Hogwarts? It's my first year, my dad is buying my potions ingredients for me and my mother my books, I'm trying to get them to buy me a broom, but I think I'll have to wait for the second year because the stupid letter said it was forbidden for first years to have a broom".

**Harry's pov**

As the boy began talking to him he couldn't ignore him, his voice was catching his attention, it sounded really beautiful to him, he almost didn't register what the boy said. "My name is Harry, yes I'm also going to Hogwarts, and I don't see why I would want to bring a broom with me, I don't intent on cleaning the school?" Harry said confused. School was for learning and not cleaning right? "you're a muggleborn then?" he heard Draco say. "what is a muggleborn?" Harry asked still sounding slightly confused. "Muggleborns are born from parents who aren't wizards or witches" Draco explained. "No both my parents knew magic, but they died when I was only one year old and after that I had to live with my uncle and aunt who aren't magical". Harry said while thinking why he told the blond this. He never was this talkative.

**Draco's pov**

'Thank God he isn't muggleborn, but he was raised with muggles? The poor boy. But I will take him under my wing and show him everything he needs to know.' Draco thought while feeling pleased with his idea. Just then Madame Malking was finished with his robes. "I'm done, I guess I'll see you on the train then." Draco said as he walked away.

**Harry's pov**

Draco was gone before Harry could say anything. He really hoped he would see him on the train. After the robe fitting he waited outside for the weird women, when suddenly he felt something pulling him. He walked to the place where he felt it coming from, and saw that the place was called 'Magical Menagerie'. He walked inside and bumped into a tank full of snakes. He saw one that was catching his eye, it had light green skin with gold like dots on the length of his back. He read the sign: _Russel's Viper, deadly snake_. He knew he could talk to snakes, he had discovered it when he was small and working in the garden. §_are you the one who is calling me?_§. §_Yes great speaker_, _I'm the one, will you buy me?_§. §_yes I will buy you, what is your name?_§. §_I have no name, you can name me_§. §_I will call you Letum, it means death in latin and it fits for both boy or girl_§ §_I feel honored and I like my new name Letum. I'm a girl by the way_§.

After the hissing conversation he walked with Letum in his hands to the counter to pay for her and everything what she needed. After shrinking it he walked outside and saw that Minerva was waiting for him outside 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' store. He walked to her and she looked a bit shocked at seeing his new pet. What Harry didn't know was that the snake he just bought was his familiar. They went to finish the shopping and she brought him back to the Dursley's. The weird lady gave him a ticket and told him how could get onto platform 9 3/4. After that she left. He went to his small bedroom and placed everything in it. He placed Letum in her tank, grabbed a book and began reading. But from time to time his thoughts would wander to the blond boy he met today. He hoped to see him again on the train.

T.B.C

Please comment ^_^


	4. AN: a little note

A/N:

A little note; this story will be on a short hold, I want to review it and change a few things. It won't be so long just for a while. In the meanwhile enjoy my other story; the elegant green. A Fem!Harry story.


End file.
